


five to food trucks

by sunwardhoseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 is just, 3am editing adventures with sunwardhoseok, M/M, give us our yearbook!! @ sm, jaemin is that supportive best friend you kinda wish you had, jaeyong if you squint, markhyuck- our power couple!!, moderate amount of swearing yikes, nct is a mess honestly, noren??? if you look out, okay but xiaojun and mark are friends, please help me, wayv lives in america, we support ot21 in this household, xiaojun lives in korea with 127 so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwardhoseok/pseuds/sunwardhoseok
Summary: “oh, yeah! i’d love a box of teriyaki chicken. that sounds good.”donghyuck blinked at the guy in disbelief. “uh, dude, are you sure? i make tacos, not teriyaki chicken. that’s renjun and chenle in the next truck.”“i’m not moving. i swear, your sign says teriyaki,” the man popped back into sight, crossed his arms and stood there defiantly, staring up at donghyuck’s angrily contorting face. “you’re just lying.”“it says tacos! and why would i lie about chicken?” donghyuck said, incredulous, not caring about how his voice carried across the entire lot. he didn’t see people and vendors alike turn to look at the scuffle, either.“i’m not leaving until you admit you sell teriyaki chicken.”





	1. part one

  1. the first time mark met donghyuck, they had a ketchup fight.



 

donghyuck sighed and lifted the heavy aluminum door to reveal his kitchen. _it’s just another day._

 

he quickly cleaned the countertops in the compacted space of his truck as the sun began to rise over the hills; casting golden rays of light all over the dew-soaked trees and grass. soon joggers and early-risen people would be arriving in the park, and hopefully someone would be interested in a taco for breakfast at 6 AM. maybe.

 

donghyuck rested his chin on his hand. he had a moderately good feeling about today, he just wasn’t sure about what it was.

 

he watched the man approach his truck.

 

and wow, he was gorgeous. he had raven hair styled back so that it revealed his forehead. the man was clad in a crisp white shirt with some musical reference donghyuck probably would never understand, wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, complete with worn, checkered vans. donghyuck checked the small analog clock ticking away on the wall warily.

 

_9:48._

 

 _who in the right state of mind would buy a taco at 9 fucking AM?_ donghyuck thought to himself as the guy walked closer, a golden smile growing on his face. _but, oh well, more money for me._

 

“good morning!” the guy chirped cheerfully, and donghyuck felt an expanding surge of annoyance already.

 

“uh.. hey.”

 

“do you own this truck?” the guy asked, big, brown, doe eyes staring up at him innocently, and donghyuck resisted the urge to roll his own at his customer. _if i’m standing in the truck, would i be owning it? what kind of a question is that? seriously, this guy, for the love of-_

 

“yeah, of course.”

 

“oh, wow, you’re kinda young.”

 

donghyuck slapped his hand behind his back, willing himself to bite back the want to grab a mustard packet from under the counter and fling it in the man’s face. seriously, how nosy could he be? “mm hm, haha, i’m nineteen,” donghyuck kept his answers short, trying to give the hint that if this man didn’t order something, he’d have to leave.

 

“really? i’m twenty, wow, isn’t _that_ a coincidence,” the guy began giggling, and the sound reminded donghyuck of a malfunctioning laundry machine on steroids.

 

“sure. anyways, do you wanna order anything?”

 

“oh, yeah! i’d love a box of teriyaki chicken. that sounds good.”

 

donghyuck blinked at the guy in disbelief. “uh, dude, are you sure? i make _tacos,_ not teriyaki chicken. that’s renjun and chenle in the next truck.”

 

“what? that’s crazy- i swear your sign said teriyaki chicken,” he scratched his head, a look of puzzlement passing over his face.

 

the younger let out a long, deep sigh. “no. teriyaki has 8 letters. taco, t- a- c- o has 4. how do you actually get that wrong?”

 

“oh! sorry, i don’t have my glasses with me today, i can’t see very well.”

 

“great, now you know. renjun’s in the truck to my left.”

 

“sure. see you later!” the man turned away from the truck, and donghyuck let out a loud sigh of relief.

 

_finally._

 

“actually, nah, i’m not moving. i swear, your sign says teriyaki,” the man popped back into sight, crossed his arms and stood there defiantly, staring up at donghyuck’s angrily contorting face. “you’re just lying.”

 

“it says _tacos_! and why would i lie about _chicken_?” donghyuck said, incredulous, not caring about how his voice carried across the entire lot. he didn’t see people and vendors alike turn to look at the scuffle, either.

 

“i’m not leaving until you admit you sell teriyaki chicken.”

 

“you-” the brown haired eighteen year old stuck his head out the opening of his truck, ready to knock some sense into the older with his fists, when he finally saw everyone staring at him. flushing red, he ducked back inside the truck. 

 

 _screw his forehead and thighs, he’s an actual idiot._ the guy looked around, obviously satisfied with how embarrassed the attention made donghyuck, and rage mixed in with the annoyance in the said boy’s stomach.

 

“don’t be stupid,” he marched off his truck, kicking up dust and dirt as he knelt down in front of his truck, gesturing with inflamed movements at his sign.

 

“look, it says, _hyuck’s lucky taco truck_ ,” he turned to look at the guy in the eyes to prove a point, before realizing the man had seemingly disappeared. his eyes combed the area before deciding he had really gone, when a collective gasp rose, and one gesture from ten next door made donghyuck whirl around just in time to catch the guy shut the door to _his_ truck.

 

“what the hell are you doing?” he screamed as he ran over, jiggling the doorknob. the man leaned his head out the opening, raven hair brushing the colorful awning, and stuck his tongue out at donghyuck.

 

“you better come out here right now,” the latter hissed, brandishing his phone like a knight fending off an opponent.

 

“make me,” the man smiled, and then did something donghyuck would have never expected the gorgeous (and incredibly idiotic) stranger would do. he reached under the counter and came up with two full, large- sized bottles of _hertz_ ketchup, spinning them in his hand like two pistols. then he uncapped them, and readied them in his grasp, aiming them at donghyuck like guns.

 

“i’ll shoot.”

 

“you bitch, making me waste my beautiful ketchup,” donghyuck snarled, taking miniature packets of ketchup out of his apron pocket, and tearing them apart savagely so that beads of the condiment gathered at the rips. the man made the first move. the two (supposedly sworn enemies) hurled bags and squirted ketchup at each other, the spread staining their white shirts and clothes.

 

“give up yet?” donghyuck yelled, and the man cackled.

 

“you wish.”

 

they never paused, only when the man caught donghyuck in a vulnerable position and finally covered his nose in a load of ketchup.

 

“fine! stop, i forfeit, yes, _god_ , my sign says teriyaki chicken!” donghyuck roared, fury radiating off his skinny frame, and the man smiled.

 

“thank you.”

 

he stepped off the truck, and, instead of stopping at renjun’s truck, pressed a wad of dollar bills into donghyuck’s ketchup- covered hand.

 

“all that ketchup was a filling meal,” he laughed, and jogged back down the same sidewalk he had walked on to get to the picnic area earlier.

 

 


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { } is a time skip :)

  1. the second time mark met donghyuck, they nearly got arrested for trying to track down a cat.



 

“hi.”

 

donghyuck turned from his sizzling stove to greet his customer.

 

it had been a week or so since donghyuck had seen the strange raven haired man. without a doubt, the guy was strange. after he had completely _trashed_ donghyuck’s ketchup storage, he had left around twenty dollars in the owner’s hand. that was about 4 times the actual amount he needed to pay, but donghyuck didn’t have the fight to chase him down and give him back 15 dollars.

 

“i’d like a hard-shelled taco with lettuce, tomatoes, beef, and cheese, and just a little bit of hot sauce please.”

 

“gotcha.”

 

all week long everyone had teased him for the encounter. his best friends: chenle, ten, renjun, and jisung had exchanged smug looks with each other during lunch at the picnic table that day.

 

“looks like hyuckie’s got himself a _boyfriend_ ,” cackled ten, and chenle giggled along with him.

 

“don’t be stupid, ten,” snapped donghyuck. “he’s just a stranger- and a hell of a weirdo too, that’s all.”

 

“right,” renjun raised an eyebrow. “but you can’t deny that you thought he was cute.”

 

“yeah, and how would you know that i did?” donghyuck shot back.

 

“we know you, haechan,” jisung’s quiet voice spoke up, and there was a whisper of a smile on his face. “we’re your best friends, c’mon.”

 

“...fine.”

 

“see?” ten wore a triumphant smile. “you thought he _was_ cute.”

 

“so.. what’s his name?” chenle chimed in curiously, chin resting in his hand.

 

“you mean the dude?”

 

“of course!” renjun snorted. “who else would we be talking about?”

 

“i don’t know his name,” donghyuck honestly said, thoughtfully thinking hard. “he’s just a really cute stranger who’s like a year older than me. but whatever, love has no boundaries.”

 

“hm.. ‘love has no boundaries’. i’m gonna remember that,” said ten with a twisted smile. “just in case you start denying everything again, i will use that against you.”

 

“oh, fuck.”

 

**{  }**

 

“uh.. mister? your stove’s on fire.”

 

donghyuck yelped, snapping back to the present as he rushed to the stove, tripping in the compacted space as he tried to turn the growing flames off. he succeeded, but the pot continued to burn. he panicked, stumbling over to get a cup of water. he finally filled one up with fumbling hands, and dumped the contents onto the stove, the stove letting out a final hiss. _oh my god._ a silence was stressed, and his customer let out a sigh.

 

“so.. i _can_ have my money back, right?”

 

and so, lee donghyuck ended up with a broken stove, tears, and a smashed piggy bank.

 

**{  }**

 

“hey!”

 

someone rapped on the side of the truck and stuck their head in, searching for the owner of the taco truck.

 

“we’re not open.”

 

“aw, c’mon, i can see you right there,” the voice said, and donghyuck looked up from his corner to see the very same stranger that had trashed his precious ketchup supply.

 

 _“you,"_  he hissed, his gloomy demeanor disappearing, and he got to his feet, bracing for a fight. “ _you’re_ the one who completely wasted _4_ bottles of _my_ ketchup.”

 

“hey, in my defense, _i_ paid for it-” the man frowned, a pout forming on his face. unfortunately for him, donghyuck found this extremely adorable. _“-_ 20 extra dollars, too! i don’t know why you’re so mad,” the man went on, and despite himself, donghyuck could feel himself struggling to contain his temper.

 

“okay. well, that didn’t do anything, because my stove just caught on fire and now it’s broken. i don’t even have a penny to fix it,” he said, crestfallen, but with an air of impatience.

 

“oh, dude, that sucks.”

 

“yeah. anyways, you won’t be able to order here anymore, so good luck with that.” donghyuck stepped off the truck and moved in front of the man to slam the sliding door shut for good, but not before the other grabbed his hand.

 

“what the hell are you doing?”

 

“stopping you,” the stranger grinned. “i know a much better way to bring your stove back to life!”

 

“well- okay then,” donghyuck relented. _that was easy._ “here, i can take a check if you want.”

 

the man looked surprised. “uh, no. i meant that we’re gonna go help people out with things. like side jobs, but short ones that’ll get you eventual pay!”

 

donghyuck stared at him incredulously.  _“what?"_

 

“that’s right,” the older said passionately. “i’m gonna help you get that money back. and then you can make a million tacos for me as a thank you.”

 

“no, not that!” donghyuck snapped at the seemingly oblivious boy. “what do you mean _side jobs?”_

 

“don’t worry, it’s all good! i was already planning on helping my cousin with something, so it doesn’t matter if you join me.”

 

“no, i’m talking about side jobs, you stupid ketchup-addict! i can’t work side jobs, i already have the truck, and who’s gonna watch over it if i do?” donghyuck wrenched his hand out of the stranger’s grip and began pacing.

 

the stranger’s eyes followed donghyuck as he moved.  “well, i mean, first, i hate ketchup. it honestly tastes so bad, why does anyone like it? it’s like a disgusting paste that molded. second, are you sure you don’t want to look for a year old kitten?”

 

donghyuck practically threw himself at the man.

 

“kittens? where? when? how?”

 

the man laughed. “yeah. my best friend is allergic to cats but owns three of them. which is dumb, by the way. that’s what i tell him, but everytime he goes to the hospital he just gives me that look, and it’s really annoying- what?” he stopped, looking down, donghyuck clutching at his shirt _. h_ _is eyes were shining._

 

“nothing.”

 

“okay then- well, let’s go!” he grinned, then grabbed donghyuck’s hand and proceeded to drag him down the sidewalk.

 

“wait- my truck!”

 

“renjun’s got it.”

 

“h-”

 

“i gave him your keys.”

 

“why would you give it to _huang renjun_ of all people? are you _insane?”_

 

“oh. shit?”

 

**{  }**

 

the thorns really fucking hurt donghyuck’s arms. _damn it, i_ _probably already have 50 scratches._

 

they were kneeling within a rosebush in someone’s front yard, and had already acquired multiple people’s puzzled looks.  “kids these days,” they already heard some middle- aged woman mutter as she walked past with a barking dog.

 

donghyuck glanced at the other pressed up against his side, flushing red as he thought about it. instead of paying attention to him, the older was staring intensely at the thorns just inches away from their noses; and donghyuck wondered just how the natural equivalent of knives would help them find cats.

 

“so,” donghyuck decided to break the silence and instead heal his kneecaps from squatting for so long. he stood up, making obnoxious noises as he stretched excessively, but not before the older pulled him back down again.

 

“shut the fuck up,” he whispered, raising a finger to point in front of the pair, almost pricking himself on a thorn.

 

“why?” donghyuck’s loud voice was a big contrast to the man’s hushed one, and the latter clapped a pale hand onto donghyuck’s pink lips to silence him.

 

“ew.” this time, it was the stranger’s turn to raise his voice, and donghyuck rolled his eyes; wrenching the man’s hand off his mouth. “why’s your mouth so wet?” the younger raised his eyebrows at that, grinning, and the stranger stared at him, quickly realizing what he meant.

 

“you’re so immature,” the older whined, shoving him away. stunned, donghyuck fell backwards into the clump of thorns and roses, wincing as the sharp tips pierced his skin in multiple areas.

 

“oh, shit, i’m sorry! are you okay?”

 

donghyuck raised his head, looking with pained eyes at the man, who was suddenly kneeling right next to him, head positioned over the younger’s.

 

 _“bitch-_ oh.” it was an extraordinary sight, seeing the gorgeous stranger’s thin lips just inches over his. he saw the man’s glance drift down to donghyuck’s, and back up to his eyes. and the younger would be lying if he said he didn’t do the same. they sat like that, staring at each other, but after a small, stressed silence despite himself; donghyuck let out a small, nervous laugh  and gently pushed the man away.

 

“i’m fine.”

 

the man narrowed his eyes and looked over donghyuck’s scraped arms and legs as he got up to sit next to him again.

 

“you sure?”

 

donghyuck nodded, biting his lip and hoping the lie got out smoothly.

 

it didn’t look like the man believed him, but he shrugged and went back to staring ahead, until his expression contorted into a look of confusion. 

 

“hey, where’d the cat g-"

 

suddenly, a blur of white flew past the pair, disappearing behind the house, and the man jumped up, running after it without a backwards glance at donghyuck.

 

“hey- don’t just ditch me here!” donghyuck vaulted over the edge of the bush, following the man, wincing as his cuts and scratches throbbed in agitation. they raced after the animal, both of them getting closer to it, only to miss it as it leaped and dodged.

 

“wait, hang on,” donghyuck wheezed, doubling over and suddenly stopping, and the older froze, looking back at him in confusion.

 

“he’s getting away!”

 

“yeah, i know, but don’t forget, you _pushed_ me into thorns and got me all these cuts and shit,” donghyuck grumbled, leaning over to massage his legs and arms.

 

“fine, princess,” the man rolled his eyes, and in one swift movement, picked up donghyuck and placed him on his back.

 

“what the hell are you doing?”

 

“only carrying you, your highness,” snorted the man, hoisting his legs as he began sprinting, donghyuck jostling around on his back.

 

“shit- i’m gonna fall!”

 

“put your arms around me then!”

 

“are you actually nuts?” donghyuck screeched. “i just met you, and you’re already pulling this in _public!”_

 

“so you’re one of _those_ people,” the man mused, still running after the white streak. he wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

 

 _unfair._ “shut up,” donghyuck sniffed, wrapping his arms around the man’s broad shoulders.

 

**{  }**

 

after a few minutes, they stopped, and the older doubled over as soon as donghyuck leaped off.

 

“damn, you’re heavy,” he gasped, clutching at his spine, and donghyuck slapped his arm.

 

“ _rude._ that’s just _you_ with weak arm strength. anyways, can you tell me why we’re in the parking lot at petco?”

 

the man straightened, craning his neck to glance at the surrounding cars. “well, if you haven’t noticed, we’re not gonna be able to catch _cats_ by ourselves, without any equipment or tools. we need them so we can gear up and get them to my friend,” he rolled his eyes at donghyuck, and strode towards the doors of the store. “coming?”

 

donghyuck sighed. “this whole thing sounds stupid.”

 

“you want money, or not?”

 

“you sound like a ghostbuster.”

 

“boo, bitch.”

 

**{  }**

 

“can we get a dog?” donghyuck asked, shuffling up to the man as they walked past aisle after aisle.

 

“no.”

 

“please?”

 

“hyuck, we don’t even live together,” the man reasoned, raising his voice over the various sounds the animals were releasing.

 

donghyuck tried not to focus on the nickname the older had just used for him, but rather, on the signs dangling above their heads.

 

“that’s okay. i’ll just come over to your place to take care of haechan.”

 

“you already named it?”

 

“of course!” donghyuck giggled, looking the other seriously in the eye. “our child isn’t gonna name itself!”

 

the man threw his head back as he laughed, the fluorescent lights illuminating his features. “sure.” they exchanged smiles before donghyuck gasped and pointed at the sign hanging over aisle 13.

 

“look! cat food!”

 

a grin broke out on the older’s face as he grabbed donghyuck’s hand, and pulled him into the aisle after him.

 

**{  }**

 

“why didn’t we get a cart?” complained donghyuck, and the man groaned in reply.

 

“you’re so annoying, oh my god, _just_ _shut up_.”

 

“but this is so heavy, why didn’t we get a cart?”

 

“stop,” hissed the older, rattling the bags of cat food and cages in his arms threateningly.

 

“make me,” donghyuck giggled, sticking his tongue out at him.

 

just as the older raised the cages over donghyuck’s head, the younger shrieked and pointed down the sidewalk. a white kitten stalked along the pavement, and gave a yowl as the older whirled around.

 

“there!” the two exchanged glances, playful demeanor disapparating, and they ran, quickly setting up their cages and traps of cat food.

 

“here, seolie, here!” donghyuck heard the other call, somewhere in the shrubbery that bordered the asphalt.

 

“seolie? really? what kind of a suckass name is that?”

 

“just shut up and get the other side of the sidewalk!”

 

donghyuck raced over and kneeled on the warm surface, grabbing a cage and placing it front of him. he watched as the man stumbled out from behind the trees with a loud thud, waving a large branch wildly. the kitten jumped, frightened, and came rocketing towards donghyuck. the boy gulped, and opened the door to the cage balancing precariously on his lap, watching the cat advance closer and closer. _come on, come on, come on, come on-_ with a triumphant yell, donghyuck scooped up the kitten, the animal fighting and scratching against the bars.

 

“you did it?” the man’s voice had dropped to an exhausted husk, slightly limping on his left leg as he approached the younger. his normally styled hair was mussed, his shirt was stained with mud, and his jeans were ripped even further.  

 

_but he’s still cute , and that’s literally unfair. what the actual fuck?_

 

“yes,” exhaled donghyuck, still breathless from adrenaline, and the man laughed with relief. he held out a hand to hoist donghyuck back up to his feet, and wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist to steady him.

 

“you okay?” the man practically whispered into donghyuck’s ear.

 

“yeah,” the younger gulped, feeling his heartbeat pick up speed again. carrying the cage with the cat in it, the older let donghyuck slump against his shoulder, and they began hobbling back to the cat’s home.  suddenly, a loud whoop of a siren broke the comfortable silence, and the pair turned, only to see an uncomfortable-looking officer leaning out of his car.

 

“so sorry to interrupt you, but the neighbors reported some ‘ _suspicious’_ behavior and we just came to check it out. do you mind telling us whatever it is you did?” the duo exchanged glances and sighed.

 

“well, um, you see, sir-”

 

**{  }**

 

it was nearly sundown by the time they reached the front door, and with one swift rap of the man’s knuckle, the door opened to reveal an overly- ecstatic man.

 

“you found him!” he exclaimed, eyes crescented as he finally registered the meowing cat in its cage. “though.. not in the way that i thought you would.”

 

“do you know, jeno,” the man said, exasperated, as donghyuck struggled to stay standing while still holding the cage. “how much pain and suffering we had to go through to find seolie?”

 

the man- jeno, looked his friend over, from the messed up raven hair to the tips of his worn shoes. finally, he noticed donghyuck, leaning on the older for support; scratches covering every exposed part possible, and his bloodshot eyes.

 

“oops.”

 

seolie purred, and jeno frowned, holding his arms out for donghyuck to place the cage in. donghyuck passed it to him, and he set the cage down behind him, opening the door so that seolie could run back into the house.

 

“anyways,” he spoke up, after watching his cat join it’s siblings. “i assume you helped, right?” he looked at donghyuck and smiled, his eyes curving again. “thank you so much!”

 

“of course,” donghyuck sighed. “it _was_ a pretty exciting adventure.”

 

jeno laughed, and fished out his wallet. “i guess that means i owe you guys something, right?”

 

donghyuck opened his mouth eagerly. “yeah, actually, a lot of-”

 

the man standing next to donghyuck quickly covered his mouth. “it’s fine, jen. you don’t have to give us anything. we’re all right.”

 

“but-”

 

“no, it’s okay, i promise,” the man began backing the protesting donghyuck away and down the steps, and smiled at jeno.

 

“i’ll see you later?”

 

“uh- sure?”

 

once jeno was out of sight, the older turned to donghyuck.  “so, are you gonna be able to get home oka-”

 

“ _are you crazy?”_ the younger screeched, wrenching himself free of the man’s grasp. “you promised me i would get something out of this! why the _hell_ did you refuse his money?”

 

an ugly look quickly grew on the man’s face. “he’s my _friend_. and why would i ask for money when i only helped him as a favor?”

 

“then you shouldn’t have _asked_ me to come along. you said it was gonna be a side job, and that i’d be able to earn at least a few dollars. _you lied to me.”_

 

“hyuck-”

 

“don’t call me that,” donghyuck snapped, turning away in the opposite direction. “i knew i shouldn’t have trusted you, the moment i saw you, i knew, you’d be so problematic-”

 

“i’m sorry,” a whimper came from behind him, and he spun, disbelieving what reached his ears.

 

“are you- are you _crying?”_ he asked, incredulous, and watched as the man broke down in tears.

 

“i didn’t think that far ahead, i’m so sorry, it’s just that i wanted to help you get your stove back, but when he took out his wallet, i just couldn’t-” he broke off, and swallowed hard, eyes watering again.

 

“hey, hey, i-” donghyuck sighed, giving in, and walked back to the man. “it’s okay. we’ll figure out a way through this together, how about that?” he placed a soft hand on his shoulder, caressing it tenderly.

 

the taller looked up from his feet in surprise. “you said _we,”_ he noted, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “does that mean-”

 

"yeah,” donghyuck forced a smile. “it means i forgive you. besides,” he added, seeing his face light up. “i dragged you into this mess, you agreed, so that means we’re gonna clean it, together.”

 

“awesome!” the older cheered, and donghyuck raised a hand for him to grab onto.

 

“let’s go, then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is still following along with this story, props to you :D 
> 
> it's gonna get wackier.


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { } are time skips :)

  1. the third time mark met donghyuck was on an island on the other side of the world.



 

 

“we know you like him,” ten accused at their next lunch meeting. in response, donghyuck just looked down at his sandwich pitifully.

 

“oh.. bitch you do!” screeched chenle. “i knew it, i knew it, i knew it!” he jumped up onto the picnic table and began dancing around, oblivious to the glares from other customers being sent his way.  

 

renjun rolled his eyes and ordered his brother to get down. “well, i mean, it was kind of obvious, hyuck,” he smiled apologetically at the younger. “but who’s to say that he doesn’t like you back?”

 

donghyuck let out a groan and slumped forward, flattening his sandwich in the process.

 

“are you kidding me? he’s way outta my league, jun,” he sighed, lifting his head to look at the brunette. “besides, i _still_ don’t know his name.”

 

a choke and a chorus of groans brought donghyuck’s eyes back up to a glowering ten, the latter’s chin protruding in annoyance.

 

“what kind of idiot doesn’t know his own crush’s name?” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and slapping his forehead.

 

“lee donghyuck doesn’t,” donghyuck agreed, eager to end the conversation as quickly as it had started. he gathered up the remains of his sandwich and hoisted his bag. “anyways, i’ll see you guys later, i have to run home to pack my bags,” his keys jingled as he turned away from the table.

 

“where’re you going?” jisung called from behind him.

 

“back to korea to visit my family,” the older smiled, and made a peace sign. “i’m going for a week.”

 

**{ }**

 

donghyuck grinned as he kicked the door open to his old room. _old bed, really roomy, huge window, old music and piano-_

 

“awesome.”

 

he ran towards his bed, dropping his suitcase, and threw himself on the white, downy covers. burying his head into the pillows, he relaxed, his energy suddenly depleting, and he began to fall asleep to the buzzing sounds of jeju island. he was finally home.

 

**{ }**

 

the ping of a new notification woke the sun-kissed boy, and he rubbed his eyes groggily. eyeing the clock on the stand next to the bed, he groaned and reached for his phone beside it.

 

“six in the fucking morning, who-” he glared down at his screen, trying to make sense of what it said.

 

**_chat: shut the hell up_ **

 

 **_beanstalk:_ ** _hyuck!!!_

 **_beanstalk:_ ** _are you awake yet_

 

 **_gramps:_ ** _let him sleep johnny_

 

 **_beanstalk:_ ** _LOOK HES ONLINE_

 

donghyuck sighed, scrubbing the rest of his jet-lag away out of his eyes, and sat up in his bed, rustling the sheets. right then, the door creaked open, and there stood his older brother, johnny.

 

“hey, baby dong!” he said with a big smile, and slowly stepped into the room. “how’s it going?”

 

the younger shot a playful glare in his direction as a response, folding his arms. “i thought i told you not to call me that anymore,” he said, pouting. “you _know_ it means _shit_ in korean, so in theory, you’re calling me-”

 

“baby shit,” johnny finished for him, sitting down on the bed, smile growing wider. “it fits, though.”

 

donghyuck huffed and grinned. “well, i could say the same to you, big dong. anyways, what are you doing here?”

 

johnny’s cheerful smirk dropped a bit. “am i really not allowed to visit my baby brother? who just returned from literally the other side of the world? is this what our relationship has become?” he asked dramatically, placing a hand over his forehead, pretending to swoon.

 

donghyuck rolled his eyes and pushed his brother’s chest. “no, stupid. i was just asking, because look who texted me and woke me up!” he shoved his phone into johnny’s face. “ _at six in the damn morning.”_

 

“well, in my defense, i heard someone coming back home at two, and it scared the hell outta me, so when i woke up this morning with a knife in my hand, i noticed your small ass shoes,” johnny carefully pushed the phone away.

 

the younger whined and slapped his brother’s arm. “stop that, that’s feet discrimination, and, the excuses aren’t working.”

 

“fine, lameass. living in canada made you so much more depressing, damn-”

 

both of their phones pinged simultaneously, interrupting him, and johnny glanced down at it.

 

“well, speak of the devil. guess what? you’re coming with me.”

 

**{ }**

 

donghyuck glared out the rain-splattered window, watching as the city blended into a blur as the car passed by. he didn’t _want_ to be here, he didn’t _want_ to be sitting here; letting johnny take him away to wherever _the secret place_ he kept talking about was. and the overcast sky wasn’t helping his mood, either. the older glanced up at the mirror, seeing donghyuck’s angry eyes tracking the buildings whizzing past.

 

“hey, lighten up, hyuckie! we’re going somewhere for a good time, to celebrate you coming back, and i _know_ you’re gonna like it!”

 

donghyuck rolled his eyes and continued to ignore his brother silently, to which johnny sighed and didn’t speak for the rest of the trip. 

 

around fifteen minutes passed, and finally, johnny pulled into a parking lot, and the stopping of the car woke donghyuck from his trance. he clambered off, and glanced around at his surroundings.

 

“of all places, you brought me to a market,” donghyuck said, disappointment evident in his voice. “that’s really depressing.”

 

“no, we’re here to meet the boys,” johnny countered, already walking away from the car. “c’mon, i asked them to wait for us at dream.”

 

the brothers strolled through the busy street, occasionally stopping to gawk at something in a stand that caught their eye. however, the older continued to push both of them to keep going.

 

"see? it wasn’t that hard,” johnny proclaimed as they stepped out of the entrancing market, pride radiating off his lanky body. “it only took thirty minutes!”

 

they continued to walk for a few more minutes, until johnny stopped by a building on the side of the street and gestured to his younger brother. the duo strode inside, and, was immediately attacked by a crowd of men.

 

“you’ve grown up so much!”

 

“is that donghyuck?”

 

“wow, he looks so different!”

 

they all pulled at his cheeks and patted his head, smiling from ear to ear. there were at least nine of them mobbing him.

 

“guys!” a man with blond hair and ear piercings shouted, gaining the attention of the other men. “give the kid some space, i think he needs it.”

 

slowly, the crowd backed away, and donghyuck heaved a sigh of relief. johnny laughed and patted his shoulders. “thanks, yuta. how about we sit down? i think we all need it.”

 

the cafe, named _dream,_ was a small place, but the aura it gave off was comforting and warm; delicate crystalline-looking lights were strung together by wire, giving off a soft, golden glow, supported by small lanterns situated around the room. petite forms of glass bottles, decorated with floral variety, hung from the wooden rafters up above. small, round tables occupied most of the room, complete with a chair or more facing the benches lined against the long wall. the benches and chairs had pillows propped up on them, and some people were already sitting at a lot of those tables, either working furiously on assignments or chatting quietly to preserve the comfortable peace of the cafe. above those tables was one of the prettiest photos donghyuck had ever seen, one of a long panoramic view of crashing waves at dawn on a beach. below it stood big wooden block letters, outlined in fairy lights, spelling: _i’ll be your home._

 

the large group took up three tables, but their eyes were all on donghyuck as he took his seat.

 

“what?” he demanded, as he felt ten pairs of eyes on him.

 

“nothing,” the seemingly oldest of the group said, laughing. “when’d our hyuckie grow up so much?”

 

“well, taeil hyung, it’s not that bad, i barely grew an inch-”

 

“nonsense!” a black haired man spoke up, and his big doe eyes blinked. “you look like you’re eighteen!”

 

“taeyong hyung, i’m nineteen.”

 

“oh,” taeyong turned red and looked away, while yoonoh patted his boyfriend’s shoulder reassuringly beside him.

 

“well, um, we have a special guest joining us today!” another dark haired man announced, attempting to break the awkward silence that followed. “he’s taeyong’s little brother, m-”

 

just then, a man whose features were similar to taeyong pushed the glass door to the cafe open. his raven hair gleamed in the light, his soft chocolate eyes complimented by thin- gold framed circular glasses. he wore a white t-shirt, skinny black jeans, and a vibrant red scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. he had sharp cheekbones, just like his brother, and they widened as he smiled at the group; a little breathless.

 

“hi, everyone! sorry i was late, i had to drop xiaojun off at pract-” he said in perfect korean, and broke off when he saw donghyuck’s stunned face.

 

 _no way._  

 

“what the actual hell,” donghyuck whispered, recognizing him. he froze, eyes still on the man in the doorway, and they mirrored each other, both in shock and in complete surprise.

 

it was the man from back in canada.

 

the others watched as the two exchanged glances, still unmoving, and taeyong cleared his throat.

 

“um, minhyung, why don’t you take a seat?”

 

the man- minhyung, slowly inched towards the seat that yuta held out for him, still keeping cautious eye contact with donghyuck. once he sat down, however, he quickly looked away, and down at his lap awkwardly.

 

“so,” an awkward- sounding johnny nervously laughed. “why don’t we get drinks, and then donghyuck and minhyung can tell us how they know each other.”

 

donghyuck couldn’t stop looking at him, despite the others’ numerous attempts to engage him in a conversation with them. _minhyung,_ they called him. _just what the hell is he doing here?_ he wondered obsessively. why was he in _his_ hometown, with _his_ group of friends, in _his_ favorite cafe? _unless,_ the voice whispered. _he’s a stalker. what if he followed you all the way here?_

 

that was impossible. and he knew it. _but-_

 

after they had all gotten their drinks, johnny thankfully forgot about the discussion about minhyung and donghyuck’s relationship, but donghyuck couldn’t shake off his uneasiness. he looked up, finally, from the swirling contents of his hot chocolate, and met the burning eyes of minhyung. _ah, fuck._

 

minhyung kept his gaze steady, however. _outside,_ he mouthed, and jerked his head towards the door to punctuate his point.

 

donghyuck sighed, nodding, and quickly muttered an excuse to johnny as minhyung did the same to his own brother. the latter strode out first, and donghyuck seized his cup, knowing he was going to need the comforting drink to calm his nerves.

 

“why are you here?” both of them said simultaneously once donghyuck stepped outside. minhyung flushed red, shaking his head.

 

“just come with me for a walk,” he said, walking in the opposite direction of the market behind them.

 

the duo walked in complete silence for once, strides in sync. minhyung led him to a small park not too far from the cafe, and sat down on a bench, motioning for donghyuck to do the same.

 

“you never answered my question,” the younger pointed out as he took a timid seat next to the man. his breath was visible as a misty cloud in the chilly jeju air.

 

“well, you didn’t either,” countered minhyung. “but i volunteer to go first, if you want.”

 

the sun- kissed boy shrugged, cupping his hot chocolate.

 

“i’m visiting my family,” the older simply stated, and grinned. “yeah, i used to live here in jeju, but i moved to canada for college. it’s been a long time since i’ve been here.”

 

donghyuck gripped his cup tighter, plumes of heat wafting up.

 

“well,” he started slowly, chewing on his lip in stress. “i’m visiting, too. but what _i_ want to know, is why you’re _here_ , in jeju, in _my_ hometown, during the _same_ time period as me.”

 

minhyung stared at him for a moment, blinking uncertainly. “are you kidding?” he asked with a nervous titter. “so you’re saying that i’m not allowed to visit my hometown, my family, or my friends, but you are?” his soft voice had hardened, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. suddenly, the glint in his gorgeous eyes didn’t look so friendly anymore.

 

the younger boy shook his head, ready to backtrack and calm the elder down, but the latter had already stood up, back rigid. he took off the vibrant red scarf that had caught the other’s attention earlier, and draped it around donghyuck’s neck. without a word, he turned on his heel and stalked away towards the cafe. donghyuck sat there, stunned, without realizing the heat from his drink had seemingly seeped into the scarf, now keeping his whole body instead of just his hands warm.

 

**{ }**

 

he sat on his bed, staring out the window, watching a cluster of raincoat-clad children kick a ball around in the rain. he gripped the scarf tighter, the threats pulling away slightly at his strength. how was he going to give the scarf back to minhyung?

 

waves of guilt roared in donghyuck’s stomach; his memories were still circulating back to yesterday’s meet-up between him, johnny, and his friends. he really wished he didn’t have to remember.

 

he had trudged back to the cafe, the scarf still drooping over his shoulders, and opened the door to see pairs of glaring eyes instead. none of which were taeyong or his brother. every spark of hope died when johnny scowled and read his mind, “they left.”

 

a knock on the door harshly jerked donghyuck back to the present, and said older brother popped his head in.

 

“what?” donghyuck growled, his mood sinking further and deeper.

 

“hey, hey, chill,” johnny held his hands up in surrender, carefully inching the door open with his shoulder. “i’m just checking in.”

 

“well, guess what, hotel _donghyuck is in a good mood_ crashed and burned to the fucking ground years ago. sorry about the damn inconvenience,” the younger hissed, clenching the scarf tighter in his hand. “so you can leave. bye.”

 

“damn,” johnny said, rolling his eyes. “i just came up to tell you, jaemin’s here.”

 

**{ }**

 

the boys walked along the coastline, hand in hand.

 

“man, i missed this,” na jaemin sighed, brightly grinning at donghyuck as they swung their interlaced fingers.

 

“you and me both, bud.”

 

after donghyuck had wonderfully fallen down the stairs while getting ready out of excitement, jaemin had dragged him to the coastline for a picnic.  
_“we need to get make up for some lost chummy time together, hyuckie,”_ he huffed, shoving the older into the passenger seat.

 

 _“okay, first of all, do_ not _call this chummy time, jaem.”_

 

jaemin laughed, lifting a foot to kick water at the boy next to him. “best friend rights”, he called these. donghyuck whined and attempted to pull his hand out of jaemin’s powerful grasp.

 

“i know you have tea,” jaemin accused, a devious look passing over his face. “you make this weird face with your lips pursed and eyes squinty. and i know, because you look like _lenny_   every time you spill anything.”

 

“bitch!” donghyuck made an offended sound, slapping his best friend’s arm, hard. “i don’t have tea.”

 

“then why’s that guy staring at you?”

 

the older slowly looked up from the smooth sand in confusion. and there he stood, twenty feet away; the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

 

“minhyung?”

 

the man closed and opened his mouth in surprise, and donghyuck couldn’t help but think he looked like a fish.

 

“donghyuck? wh-what’re you doing here?”

 

the boy couldn’t respond; his throat had closed up, and his chest felt constricted. _part_ _of_ _the_ _reason_ _was_ _because_ _minhyung_ _looked_ _too_ _good_ _with_ _wet_ _hair_ _and_ _only_ _swimming_ _trunks_ , he convinced himself.

 

jaemin watched as donghyuck struggled to form words, and he cleared his throat, tightening his hold on the shorter boy’s hands. just like he thought he would, the man before them swallowed, eyes lighting with something like anger, and maybe-

 

“jealous?” he found himself saying, unable to control it.

 

“what?” donghyuck asked, confused, and the man shook his head, wet strands of hair clinging to his forehead.

 

“no,” he choked, looking like it was difficult to say. “i just wanted to say hi to donghyuck, because i saw him again here at the beach. anyways, i’ll let you two, uh, have some privacy,” he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

 

the atmosphere suddenly tensed, and donghyuck felt almost awkward to be standing next to jaemin.

 

“jaem?” the other timidly peeped, slipping his hand out from his friend’s grip. “what was that?”

 

“hyuck. tell me who that was,” jaemin’s playful demeanor had gone, and a steely glare had taken its place.

 

“what?”

 

“he likes you. i can tell,” jaemin said, eyeing his friend suspiciously. “you know who he is. and you have tea about him, but i’m your best friend, and i have rights. so spill.”

 

donghyuck frowned, knowing he was caught with another one of jaemin’s “best friend rights”. reluctantly dropping down onto the sand, he took a deep breath. he began explaining how the pair met at his food truck, and how they kept making coincidental meetings that resulted in a chaotic adventure. now, they had met on the island, during the same time, and found out their brothers were in the same friend group. jaemin was a superb listener, always reacting to the right parts of the story, and following donghyuck’s waving hands with sharp eyes.

 

“that’s crazy,” he whispered, completely in awe, after donghyuck had finished hours later.

 

“tell me about it,” the other groaned, burying his legs into the sand.

 

“all this? and you only learned his name yesterday,” teased the younger, earning a whine from the older. “but how exactly do you feel about him, hyuck? it looks like you like him, but you talk about him like you hate his guts.”

 

“i still don’t know,” donghyuck’s sunny smile faded. “he’s cute, and someone i get along with really well, but i know he will _never_ like me back. and that’s what scares me, jaem- the fact that i’ll be heartbroken if i let myself like him, or that i’m willing to do exactly that.”

 

**{ }**

 

the rain only began to thunder down once donghyuck started his long trek home.

 

“oh, come on,” he complained in indignation at the gloomy sky. “i’m only wearing a t-shirt and shorts!”

 

he splashed down the sidewalk, eyes studying his drenched shoelaces, when he crashed into someone walking the opposite way.

 

“fuck, i’m _so_ sorry! i- _oh my god,_ ” the boy shrieked, seeing who it was he collided with. “are you _kidding_ me?”

 

“what?” minhyung stared down at him, hurt slowly taking over his sharp features. “do you not want to see me or something?”

 

donghyuck made a face at him, and groaned. “no- it’s just that i _keep_ seeing you everywhere, and it was amusing at first, but now it’s just terrifying. are you stalking me, or what? i would love to hear you tell me the truth, and if you _are_ following me, you are totally welcome to come over so i can call the cops on you-”

 

“you’re being overdramatic, hyuck. i am not stalking you, these are just coincidences. i hope,” minhyung added, seeing donghyuck’s face grow impossibly stonier.

 

“and how am i supposed to believe you?”

 

"because,” minhyung gently took his elbow and turned him around, so that they faced a small, suburban house, bricked, and topped with shingles. the front lawn was kept nicely, rain-splattered grass blades trimmed short, and minature pots of flowers adorned the windowsills. donghyuck’s mouth fell open, this was a house he wanted to live in, for sure. “this is my house. i was walking home from surfing, and my brother stayed behind at the beach to clean up.”

 

“oh,” muttered donghyuck, mortified, gradually growing redder and redder. “i was walking home, too, and i guess i didn’t see you, so that’s my fault. i also didn’t mean to yell at you, i’m really sorry,” he twisted his fingers together, the heavy rain running down his face in rivulets like tears. he braced for the worst, waiting for the other to slap him, or _anything_ , out of anger, but minhyung just smiled at his apology. he held his arms out, inviting donghyuck into his arms. the latter didn’t hesitate, quickly enveloping himself in the older’s strong embrace, and they stood like that, feeding off each other’s body heat. rain was pelting down like silver bullets, but donghyuck could care less, he was finally comfortable in a place he had never been to before, and it was amazing.

 

when they finally parted, donghyuck’s happy mood was restored. “thank you for that. i really- i really needed that,” he said, smiling widely, and turned away from minhyung. they stepped away from each other, ready to go home, when donghyuck suddenly froze mid step, recognizing his house _right next to his._ the older was still watching him, and donghyuck could practically feel the confusion radiating off of the man.

 

“well? go home.”

 

“wait, but this is _my_ house,” donghyuck said, mirroring minhyung’s look of surprise. “if our houses are right next to each other, and they’ve been like that since we were kids-”

 

“we’ve been living right next to each other our whole lives and we didn’t know,” minhyung finished, and the pair turned to look at each other, eyes wide.

 

“are you kidding?” the latter demanded.

 

“no, oh my god,” the younger answered, and both their faces slowly stretched into wide grins.

 

“shit,” they breathed, and donghyuck burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“i _knew_ you were sus.”

 

**{ }**

 

the moment donghyuck had stepped back into the house, johnny had come down on him, fluttering around his dripping body, asking a flurry of questions.

 

“what happened? where’d you go? who was that guy? where’s jaemin?”

 

“calm down, johnny,” he laughed, stepping back. he quickly changed into dry clothes, and rushed downstairs to tell his older brother what had happened. johnny listened intently, before bursting out in chuckles when donghyuck mentioned taeyong and minhyung next door.

 

“oops, i kinda forgot to tell you about them,” he shrugged, before a sudden glint in his eye caught his brother’s attention.

 

“what are you planning?” the latter asked warily.

 

“i want you to go over the lees, and invite minhyung over for dinner. oh, yeah, you can bring taeyong with you, if he wants to come.”

 

taeyong, like johnny predicted, had insisted on joining the trio.

 

**{ }**

 

“if minnie’s going, i’m following,” he had stubbornly announced to donghyuck, despite his brother’s poorly concealed attempts to stop him.

 

johnny ordered some take-out, and the group rapidly devoured the food, making small talk on the side. _watching johnny laugh and enjoy himself was one of the best parts of this trip_ , donghyuck concluded. _it’s really nice._ after about an hour into the meal, with stomachs stuffed, minhyung tapped donghyuck’s knee. he met his brother’s eye, and nodded, notifying him in some telepathic way donghyuck could probably never understand.

 

“hey, follow me outside?” minhyung whispered into donghyuck’s ear, sending shivers snaking up and down his back. the latter nodded, and gulped, scampering after the man into the front lawn.

 

“c’mere,” minhyung waved, sitting down on the damp grass, and stretched his limbs out, gazing up at the starry sky, his eyes alight. donghyuck glanced at him dubiously, before waving his internal concerns away, and sat down beside the older. it was silent for a few moments, and only the soft hush of the breeze was audible, but not even the buzz of the street lamps could break minhyung’s concentration on the heavens.

 

“what do you think?” the older broke the silence, and they turned towards each other, lips curving up. donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly, a knowing gleam igniting in his eyes.

 

“i think, that jeju island has the best view of the stars. i really haven’t seen this in so long, and the only time i was lucky enough to see these was when i was around 10,” he whispered, shifting back to the sky. “after my parents, well, _died,_ johnny and i were the only ones left. he couldn’t take care of me though, so he sent me to canada to live with his friends: kun, lucas, yangyang, hendery, xiaojun, sicheng, and ten. i’m thankful, but i begged him not to, i remember, but he did anyway. now i know it was because he was using the last of our money to provide for me only, and not him, and the remaining cents was only enough to buy a small piece of bread from the bakery. he didn’t want me to starve, so he did what he thought was best,” tears came to the boy’s eyes as he blurted the truth, unsure of what the other would think.

 

“i- i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to say all that-”

 

“don’t be sorry,” minhyung reassured, his eyes shining brighter. “it’s what johnny did that made you who you are now, isn’t it? if you hadn’t gone to move in with your friends, then how would you be a food truck vendor, selling _teriyaki chicken_?”

 

donghyuck giggled, slapping the other’s arm playfully. “you _know_ it’s tacos, shut up.”

 

minhyung laughed, tossing his head back. “my point, is that fate had to work itself out. johnny just helped it flow along. i think, that the universe has its own way of working things out- and the best part about it, is that if i hadn’t practically ruined your life that day in the park, we wouldn’t be here today. think about it! imagine if you had stayed here in jeju, would you be as boring as me?”

 

“ew,” donghyuck gagged, smiling when minhyung rolled his eyes. “i guess you’re right. but i can’t keep thinking about how it was basically my fault that johnny had to suffer-”

 

the older sighed, suddenly grabbing donghyuck’s shoulders, and drew him closer to him, oblivious to the way the other’s heartbeat reached a deafening screech.

 

“you gotta believe me, okay? what happened- it was _not_ your fault. none of it was. fate happened, fate worked, and look at you now. don’t blame yourself, because the experience was just something that you built yourself up on, and it’s helped you become the person you are today. yes, i probably can’t feel what you’re feeling right now, but i know that your parents didn’t deserve to die. but you don’t deserve to be feeling like this either, do you understand?”

 

donghyuck’s eyes widened, mouth gasping for air. “i-”

 

“okay? so trust me.”

 

minhyung leaned in, still firmly grasping donghyuck’s shoulders, their lips just slightly meeting. the older pressed in, rocking forward on his knees, kissing the stoic boy sweetly and softly, and caressing his plump lips with his thinner ones. donghyuck could feel the cracks in minhyung’s lips, the chapped surface mixing in with the strawberry on his own. they stayed like that for a while, the younger pulling on the grass roots like they were his life source. and donghyuck felt like not even the supernovas occurring above could compare to the ones in his stomach.

 

when minhyung pulled away, donghyuck could see the concern in his eyes, but he could care less- he was going to implode.

 

“d-did you not like it? _oh, fuck,_ i’m sorry,” the older pleaded, and tears rapidly clouded in his chocolate brown eyes- a sight donghyuck didn’t like.

 

“no, stop,” the latter croaked, regaining his senses. _don’t back down now._ minhyung turned to him, confused, and donghyuck rushed forward before he could change his mind. their lips crashed together again, and this time, donghyuck was eager, his lips exploring the other’s. the taste of the older exploded in his mouth, making him want to forget breathing and just keep going.

 

 

 

and when taeyong stepped out, looking for his brother so they could go home, he found donghyuck in minhyung’s lap, still caressing the older’s face and kissing him passionately. the moonlight illuminated their features so that they looked like they were one. taeyong had never been so amazed in his life.

“johnny?” he softly called back into the house. “i found them.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I DID IT- THEY DID IT- 
> 
> tHIS is honestly fitting,,, with all the markhyuck content the two have been feeding us with recently, i honestly feel so overwhelmed, but i am so ready for more


End file.
